The Other Reyes
by EvilxEye
Summary: Erica Reyes has been missing for four months without her family seeing hide or hair of her. As the Alpha pack closes in on Derek and what remains of his pack, a new girl appears at school. Erica's older sister is at Beacon Hills High to find out what happened to her younger sister. What she finds drags her into the deep and dark world of the supernatural.


**Disclaimer: I do not own anything about Teen Wolf! The only thing I created was the main character!**

* * *

Mom, dad and I all seemed to have given up hope. My younger sister Erica had been missing for almost four months now and no one had seen hide or hair from her. The posters weren't helping and the police had absolutely no leads on either Erica or the missing boy named Boyd.

Both mom and dad had refused to go into Erica's room so I often slipped in there when I needed a break from my thoughts. All her things were just like she had last left them. There was jewelry spilling across the top of her dresser, clothes were thrown carelessly around the room and shoes littered the floor.

As I sat gingerly on Erica's surprisingly made bed, I thought of Erica as I remembered her. She had been an epileptic since she had been young. When we used to go to the same school, I used to defend her against the bully's. But once I reached High School, I went to the other school across town instead of Beacon Hills High. Erica continued to be bullied and she became a quiet girl who often wore bulky clothing to hide what her medication did to her body.

But then, a little bit before she turned sixteen, a change overcame her. Her acne cleared up, she lost weight and she instantly became more confident. She started dressing sexier and she even told me that she had some new friends named Isaac, Boyd and Derek.

I couldn't tell what had caused this sudden change but she seemed happier. And then she went out with Boyd one evening and she never came back. Everyone thought Boyd and Erica had run away together but I knew Erica and even if she seemed a different person to others. I knew she would never run away from her family.

The police had questioned Isaac and Derek about Boyd and Erica but they said they knew nothing. I was a bit disconcerted to learn that Erica's friend Derek was actually a 24-year-old male and I guess the police thought that was suspicious too. They questioned him at length but they never could get anything on him.

I think it was that summer day, as I sat in Erica's untouched room, that I made the decision to figure out what happened to Erica myself.

* * *

"What is it Savi?" sighed mom.

Mom and dad were always so tired and stressed out now that I felt slightly bad, forcing them to sit at the table to listen to me. But I knew that this had to be done so I steeled myself.

"I want to switch schools."

"What?" asked dad, surprise colouring his voice.

"I want to transfer to Beacon Hills High School."

"Why would you possibly want to do that?" asked mom.

I had readied myself for this question. "Because it's Erica's school. I want to feel…closer to her."

Tears immediately welled up in mom and dad's eyes and they both rushed around the table to embrace me. Mom cooed as she pet my light blonde curls while dad rubbed my back.

"Of course you can transfer," said mom once her and dad had let go of me.

"We'll call Beacon Hills High School tomorrow and arrange it," added dad.

"Thank you," I said, standing up. "Well, I'm going to go shower and go to bed."

"Okay, goodnight Savannah," mom and dad chorused.

* * *

So that's how I ended up standing in front of Beacon Hills High School on the first day of classes after the summer break. Kids were swarming around, chatting and laughing, while I stood beside my car.

I had no idea why I was so nervous to enter the school. I wasn't a shy person. If I wasn't lying to myself, I would be able to say that I was scared by what I would find about Erica when I started digging. I planned to question her friend Isaac and hopefully Derek if I could find him. I also wanted to snoop around and find out about other people she might have hung around with.

I took a deep breath and marched through the parking lot and into the school. I had paid extra attention to my looks today to make a good impression and it seemed to work as I garnered a couple admiring looks.

Erica had started wearing a lot of leather a couple months before her disappearance so I had dipped into her closet and nabbed a black leather jacket I had seen her wear numerous times. I paired that with super tight black skinny jeans, a low-cut red tank-top and black high heel.

I smiled to myself and walked straight to the office.

After the secretary gave me a locker and sorted out my class schedule, I was free to find my locker. Even though I was a Senior, I purposely registered for two Junior classes since Erica's friend Isaac would be a Junior and I needed an excuse to talk to him.

Once I found my locker, I proceeded to empty my bag of notebooks.

"Erica!?" a male voice suddenly exclaimed from behind me. I immediately tensed up at being called by my sister's name. True, from behind me and Erica probably looked the same but if someone knew the both of us, they would know that Erica's hair was long and a dark golden blonde while mine was light blonde.

"I just seen your Missing Person poster and now you're at school! Does Derek know you're alive?" continued the voice. "Where's Boyd!? Wait until I tell Scott…Erica?"

I squared my shoulders and finally turned around. The guy that had been calling me Erica was tall and slim. He had dark brown hair and a slight baby face.

"You aren't Erica…" he said.

I tried to smile politely. "No, I'm Erica's older sister."

The guy visibly started. "Sister? You're Erica's sister?"

"I'm Savannah but call me Savi."

The guy awkwardly stuck out his hand. "I'm Stiles."

From the way Stiles had been talking to me before when he thought I was Erica, I assumed that he was a friend of Erica's. I decided that the best way for me to get information I wanted from Stiles was to pretend I knew him. This way, he might tell me something interesting, assuming I already knew.

"Oh, I know," I said, smiling sweetly.

"You know me?"

I nodded and committed myself to bullshitting. "Yeah, before she went missing, Erica and I were very close. She told me all about her friends and…such."

Stiles swallowed hard. "And such? What kind of stuff would that be?"

I shrugged and turned back to my locker to gather a notebook and pen for my first class. "Just stuff I'm not going to tell a stranger."

"You're protective of your sister's secrets…that's good."

I turned back around and smiled brilliant at Stiles. "It was nice to finally meet you Stiles. Now if you'll excuse me, I have Chemistry to get to. Maybe we can talk later."

"Yeah, definitely…"

I left Stiles standing by my locker and rounded a corner in the hallway. I immediately pressed myself against the wall and grabbed a guy's arm that was passing me.

"Hey, do you know Stiles?" I asked the guy.

"Stilinski? Yeah, why?"

"Can you just take a peek around the corner and tell me if Stiles is still there?"

The guy shot me a confused look but obligingly looked around the corner for me. "Yeah, he's standing in front of some lockers with Scott."

I frowned. "Scott?"

"Yeah, Scott McCall."

I added that name to my list of people of interest and then dug in my pocket for a twenty dollar bill. "I'll give you twenty bucks if you'll go pretend you're at your locker and listen to their conversation."

The guy smiled eagerly and dashed around the corner. I waited against the wall for a few minutes before the guy came back and reached for the twenty I held up.

I jerked it out of his reach with a scowl. "Tell me what you overheard first."

"Well, I couldn't overhear a lot since they were whispering…"

"Well what did you hear?"

The guy shook his head. "Stiles was telling Scott about Erica Reyes' older sister being at the school and how this older sister knew about what Scott is."

I frowned in confusion. "What Scott is?"

"That's just what I heard. Then Scott told Stiles not to panic and he would talk to this older sister."

I was more confused than ever but I gave the guy his twenty bucks and he walked off happily. This Scott McCall was obviously hiding something and Stiles was in on it. I also got the sense that Erica was somehow connected to Scott McCall somehow.

With a heavy sigh, I trudged to Chemistry class with more questions than when I first arrived at this school.

* * *

**Review!**

**So what do you guys think? Should I keep writing? Are you interested in this story?**


End file.
